151 - Dragonfire
thumb|190px Dragonfire ist der 151. aus 3 Teilen bestehende Handlungsbogen der Serie Doctor Who und beendete die 24. Staffel Handlung Die TARDIS materialisiert in Iceworld, einer Raumkolonie, die auf der dunklen Seite des Planeten Svartos errichtet wurde und von dem brutalen Kane beherrscht wird. Der Doctor und Mel treffen Sabalom Glitz wieder und erfahren, dass er hergekommen ist, um einen sagenhaften Schatz zu suchen, der durch einen Drachen geschützt wird. Der Doctor und Mel lernen Ace kennen, eine unzufriedene Kellnerin, die sich durch Zufall hier aufhält. Gemeinsam kommen sie hinter das Geheimnis des Drachen ... :ausführlichere Inhaltsangabe Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Sabalom Glitz taucht nach seinen Auftritten in The Mysterious Planet und The Ultimate Foe erneut auf. *Ace berichtet, dass eine von ihr ausgelöste Explosion sie nach Iceworld brachte. Wie und warum Ace wirklich nach Iceworld kam, wird in der Episode The Curse of Fenric erklärt. *Man erfährt, dass Ace eigentlich Dorothy heißt und erst 16 ist. *Ohne weitere Erklärung weiß Glitz, in welchem der Quartiere Ace wohnt. Später erzählt Ace dem Doctor, dass sie ein kurzes Verhältnis mit Glitz hatte (Love and War). *Der Moment, bei dem der Doctor an seinem Schirm über dem Abgrund hängt, wird von Clara Oswald beobachtet, als sie in den Zeitstrom des Doctors springt, um ihn zu retten. (The Name of the Doctor) *Mel entschließt sich (sehr überraschend), ihre Reisen an der Seite des Doctors zu beenden und mit Sabalom Glitz weiter zu reisen. Weitere Anspielungen *Das Aussehen des Drachens und auch ein Teil seiner Bewegungen wurde durch den ein Jahr zuvor veröffentlichten Aliens-Film (der zweite der Alien-Reihe) beeinflusst. *Auch das Ende von Kane ist eine Anspielung, diesmal auf Die Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes. Genau wie Toht "schmilzt" auch Kane. Es wurde dafür sogar dieselbe Technik verwendet, nämlich eine Wachsbüste, die man im warmen Studio stehen und bei laufender Kamera schmelzen ließ. Aus Jugendschutzgründen wurde dabei auf rotes Wachs verzichtet... Hinter den Kulissen *Briggs plante ursprünglich, einen Charakter namens Razorback anstelle von Glitz als erzwungenen Mitstreiter des Doctors einzubauen. Nathan-Turner fiel während des Genehmigungsprozesses auf, dass Razorback und Glitz dieselbe Charakterisierung haben sollten, so dass er Briggs überredete stattdessen Glitz als bekannte Person einzubauen (was nebenbei auch ein Kalkühl war, da man keinen neuen Schauspieler casten musste). *Der wortwörtliche Cliffhanger am Ende der ersten Episode, bei dem Doctor sich ohne jeden erkenntlichen Grund in Gefahr begibt und an der Eiswand baumelt, macht nur Sinn, wenn man weiß, dass im Drehbuch stand, dass diese Stelle eigentlich eine Sackgasse ist und es keinen anderen Weg gab um irgendwie weiter zu kommen. Letzteres wird durch das Set nicht richtig dargestellt, weshalb die Aktion des Doctors unverständlich ist. *Viele Eltern beschwerten sich, dass die Szene, in der Kanes Körper durch das Sonnenlicht schmilzt, ihre Kinder verstörte. *Die Abschiedsszene von Mel stammt ürsprünglich vom Vorsprechen der möglichen Kandidaten für die Rolle des siebten Doctors und wurde von Andrew Cartmel geschrieben. Sylvester McCoy bestand darauf, dass sie verwendet wurde. Nach einigen Änderungen am Text gab man ihm nach. *Kane hieß ursprünglich "Hess". Kurz vor Drehbeginn wurde sein Name geändert, um Assoziationen mit NS-Funktionär Rudolf Heß zu vermeiden und möglichen Protesten aus dem Weg zu gehen. Heß bemühte sich zur Zeit der Dreharbeiten um seine Freilassung aus der Haft und starb im August 1987, kurz nach Ende des Drehs. Da in allen Drehbüchern schon "Hess" gedruckt war, musste der Ersatzname aus vier Buchstaben bestehen, um ihn überschreiben zu können. en:Dragonfire (TV story) es:Dragonfire Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Stories (Siebter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Melanie Bush) Kategorie:Stories (Ace) Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 1987 Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch) Kategorie:Stories (Ferne Zukunft)